As You Wish
by Hotarubi-hime
Summary: Sakura vê Sasuke aos beijos com Karin.Quando ele tenta se desculpar, ela não aceita suas desculpas e começa a se envolver com Sai, seu pior inimigo.Então, Sasuke começa a compor uma música para Sakura, pra ver se ela o perdoa.
1. 1: Eu te odeio, seu imbecil

**As You Wish**

**Ohayo! Essa é uma fic que eu toh fazendo de Sasuke e Sakura ... Essa fic se chama''****Como****Você****Desejo****'', Baseada em uma música da banda Alesana.****Sinopse: Sakura vê Sasuke aos beijos com ele tenta se desculpar, ela não aceita suas desculpas e começa a se envolver com Sai, seu pior ão, Sasuke começa a compor uma música para Sakura, pra ver se ela o perdoa.**

Parte inferior do Formulário

**Capítulo 1-imbecil seu Eu te odeio,**

Era apenas um dia qualquer, como outro, neste colégio.E foi nesse dia que aconteceu a pior coisa que poderia ter-me, Uchiha Sasuke, achava que nada de ruim poderia acontecer foi tarde demais pra perceber que eu não sou o Senhor Perfeição.  
Como dizia eu, foi uma tarde em que tudo aquilo estava sentado debaixo da sombra do pé de cerejeira, quando aquela piranha retardada da Karin apareceu pra encher o meu saco.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!  
-O que voce quer, Karin? Logo Fala e vaza daqui!  
-Credo, precisa falar desse jeito comigo?-Ela se aproximou mais, fazendo com que nós ficássemos um milímetros de distancia.  
-Fala logo o que voce quer!-Eu já estava ficando nesse momento que aconteceu a pior coisa que eu nunca imaginaria que ia acontecer.A Karin me beija, como se estivesse com pressa.E então, foi nessa hora que a Sakura Finalmente eu consegui me Livrar da Karin, eu vi a minha namorada chorando.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun ...  
-Sakura, eu posso explicar ...

A Sakura se aproximou de mim, e me deu uma tapa no em seguida ela saiu correndo que nem uma í correndo atrás dela, e quando eu consegui dete-la, tive que segurar seu braço com força.

-Onegai, Sakura me escuta!  
-Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz, Uchiha ça o favor de fingir que eu não existo, porque a partir de agora nosso namoro acabou!  
-Como?!  
-EU TE ODEIO, SEU IMBECIL!-Que assim ela consegue se desvencilhar de mim, ela saiu correndo.  
Senti meu mundo roçar, em meu coração quebrar pedaç que me aguarde, pois eu vou torcer seu pescoço e matá-la.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1


	2. 2:Suas qualidades, meus defeitos

**Capítulo 2-Suas qualidades,meus defeitos**

Quando cheguei em casa,fui direto pro meu não pensar no que aconteceu hoje,liguei o rádio,pois estava na hora do meu programa favorito.

_(Locutor):Ohayo para todos!!!Eu sou Ikeda Toshiya e estamos começando com mais um ''Nossa Música'' aqui na 120,12 FM.E hoje vamos começar o programa de hoje com a minha,a sua,a nossa querida banda Phantasmagoria com a música ''...Lost in thought''!!!_

_**Hitomi tojireba anata ga iru yo itsumademo  
hanare wa shinai  
me ga sameta toki sotto kawashita kuchizuke dake  
sayounara to kawaru**_

Kizutsukeba soko ni anata wa inai nukumori wa  
wasure wa shinai  
nokosareteita kako kei ni naru kurushimi dake  
mune itai

Konagona ni kudake chiru kakera wo yoseatsumete mite mo  
modoranai kaerenai kono basho nanika ni tatoe

Rainy eyes zutto zutto kono mama  
tomerarenai mama afureteiku yo  
Rainy eyes dakedo dakedo futari wa  
ano hi ano toki ni modore wa shinai yo

Konagona ni kudake chiru kakera wa mabayuku hikari dashi  
yukkuri to kiete yuku kono mama me wo tojiru kara

Rainy eyes like a rainy

Rainy eyes zutto zutto kono mama  
anata e no omoi afureteiku yo  
Rainy eyes dakedo dakedo kokoro ni  
ano hi ano toki no futari ga iru kara

Após ouvir essa música,sem perceber,acabei fazendo uma ''pequena'' lista mental de todas **as** qualidades da é:bondosa,carinhosa,especial,tem o dom de fazer todos sorrirem,é linda,entre outras eu sou um:rabugento,metido,débil mental,tenho perfil de psicopata,e de fazer essa lista,eu acabei me perguntando uma coisa:''Por que a Sakura quis ficar comigo,já que eu sou o extremo oposto dela?''  
Mas alguma coisa me tira dos meus o Itachi já entrando no meu quarto.O que ele veio fazer aqui?

-E aí,Sasuke,soube que você levou um tremendo fora da Sakura!!!

Ih!Cala-te boca!!!Eu sabia que o ''repórter'' ia vir aqui pra saber da manchete.

-Quem te contou isso,Itachi?-perguntei,já que eu suspeitava que um dos amigos fofoqueiros do meu irmão possa ter contado.E olha que em matéria de ser o maior fofoqueiro da paróquia,o Itachi também não ficava atrás.  
-Ninguém precisou me vi tudo.

Agora eu tô eu não estou disposto a ouvir zoação do Itachi,porque eu sei que hoje não é o meu ,eu não sei se foi milagre ou porque ele ouviu os meus pensamentos,o Itachi saiu do antes de sair,ele ainda disse:  
-Por que você não vai falar com ela?

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2


	3. 3:Tentativa

**Capítulo 3-Tentativa**

Capítulo 3-Tentativa  
''Por que você não vai falar com ela?''  
Essas últimas palavras do Itachi ecoaram na minha cabeça por um bom perder tempo,fui até a casa a Sakura mora a dois quarteirões daqui,dá pra ir a pé.Quando eu cheguei lá,quem me atendeu foi o Kazuharo,o irmão dela.  
-Sasuke-san,o que você veio fazer aqui?  
-Eu vim falar com a ê pode chamar ela aqui?  
-Espere só um momento que eu vou chamá-la.  
Assim que o Kazuharo voltou,ele estava com um sorrisinho bem sacana.  
-A Sakura mandou eu te dizer que não quer te ver nem assim,sayonara,Sasuke-tako[1]!!!-o idiota fecha a porta com bastante força na minha bem que isso é bem típico dele.  
No dia seguinte,no colégio,antes de eu entrar na sala,o Naruto chega quase se atirando em mim.  
-TEME!!!  
-O que você quer,dobe?  
-Tão te chamando lá no pá disseram que é um assunto muito importante.  
Chegando lá,havia uma garota me -a,pois eu sempre vejo ela com a Sakura.  
-Ohayo,Stephanie-san,o que você quer comigo?  
-Sasuke-kun,eu posso te ajudar a reconquistar a Sakura,mas com uma condição.  
-Como você sabe que a Sakura terminou comigo?  
-Eu sei porque ela sempre me conta tudo.  
-E qual é a condição?  
-Se você me ajudar a conquistar o Itachi-kun,eu te ajudo com a Sakura.  
CALA-TE BOCA!!!EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA AINDA NÃO SABE QUE O FOFOQUEIRO DO MEU IRMÃO É DOIDO POR ELA!!!_I-N-A-C-R-E-D-I-T-Á-V-E-L!!!!_

Quem sabe...com isso o Itachi para de me que eu voltei pra sala,eu vi uma coisa nada agradável:a Sakura estava abraçada com o Fantasma Vivo,ou seja,um ser de nome Takabushi ela me viu,parece que fez questão de agarrá-lo com mais força.E aquele Nurui wa[2],retribuiu da mesma que eu fiquei arrasado,mas fingi que a coisa não era comigo e entrei logo na sala.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3

**VOCABULÁRIO:  
Tako:bobo,tonto  
Nurui wa:morno,sem graça**


	4. 4:Pesadelo real

**Capítulo 4-Pesadelo real**

Em casa,tava tendo mais uma reunião do Clube dos que o clube só tem:eu,Naruto,Shikamaru,Gaara,Neji e o tonto do seja,essa reunião era só o ensaio da nossa banda.

-Ei,vocês vão pra boate hoje à noite?-Neji perguntava pra todos a mesma coisa que ele pergunta nos ensaios  
-Eu vou, pra quê você tá perguntando isso?-Naruto pareceu não muito surpreso com a pergunta.  
-Em primeiro lugar:TAKO é você,seu :hoje o Ayabie vai tocar lá.

Ayabie?Mas essa é a banda favorita da Sakura!!!Talvez ela apareça lá na boate,e aí eu vou ter a chance de falar com ela.E também...Já tá na hora de me divertir um de fossa!!!

No caminho para a boate,eu liguei o CD Player do carro do Itachi,pois eu não tava aguentando mais aquele na 120,12 e por incrível que pareça,tava passando a minha música favorita,''Cyclone'' do 12012.

_**Listen.a heartless shout.  
Listen.a heartless cry.  
Listen.a heartless world.**_

Listen.a heartless shout.  
Listen.a heartless cry.  
Listen.a heartless world.

Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai  
Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai  
Subete no kioku wo kakikesare

Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai  
Ikinuku imi sae wakaranai  
Omoeba dare ni aisareta

Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de  
Megurimeku toki no negare ni  
Subete wo somarete shimatte  
Kimi no moto e tadoritsuku

Arasoi atta hibi mo  
Kanashimi ni kuzureta yoru sae  
Ima wo ikiru tame no kate ni  
Kawari hajimeru

Listen.a heartless shout.  
Listen.a heartless cry.  
Listen.a heartless world.

Kimi no ibasho sae wakaranai  
Kimi no egao sae wakaranai  
Fuan no uzu ni nagasarete  
Kokoro no kizu wa iyasenai  
Kokoro no namida mo nuguenai  
Kodoku de kurutte shimaisou de

Aishiau kisetsu wa maru de  
Ano goro no futari no you de  
Subete wo wasurete shimatte  
Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni yuku

Nikushimiatta hibi mo  
Zetsubou ni kunou shita yoru mo  
Boku wo tsukuru tame no kate ni kawari  
Yakusoku no basho de  
Ima kimi wo machi took wo mitsumeru  
Dakedo kimi wa arawarenai  
Dare ka kotae wo

Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai  
Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai  
Subete no kioku wo kakikesare

Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai  
Ikinuku imi sae wakaranai  
Omoeba dare ni aisareta

Aishiau kisetsu wa maru de  
Ano goro no futari no you de  
Subete wo wasurete shimatte  
Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni yuku

"mirai no boku wa ima hontou ni waraeteimasu ka?"  
Ima wo ikiru boku jishin ni katari  
Yakusoku no jikan da ne  
Koko de kimi wo sagasu kedo doko ni mo inai  
Doushite nee? dare ka kotae wo

Listen.a heartless shout.  
_**Listen.a heartless cry.  
Listen.a heartless world.(x2)**_

Sasuke,dá pra abaixar o volume?  
-Não tá vendo que tá tocando 12012,tako?E outra coisa:vamos passar lá na casa da Stephanie,que ela me ligou pedindo pra que a gente fosse buscá-la.

Nessa hora o Itachi corou.

-N-n-ó-s va-vamos pa-passar n-na c-c-asa de-dela é?  
-Vamos é o problema,aniue[1]?  
-Não é passar lá.  
Após passar na casa da Stephanie,notei que o Itachi ainda continuava corado.

-Itachi por que você ainda tá desse jeito?  
-N-n-não é d-da su-sua con-con-conta!!!

Assim que chegamos na boate,eu,o imbecil do Itachi e o resto da banda nos encontramos no nosso lugar de minutos depois,o Ayabie começou a tocar.

(Aoi):Ohayo galera!!!Nós somos o Ayabie e começaremos a tocar a nossa música de maior sucesso:''Cubic'[L/R]ock''!!!!

_**"Sawarau kami ni tatari nashi" to boku  
Nigekonda no wa dejitaru nebaarando  
Monitaa goshi ni "ibasho naki wake" wo sagashite  
Utsushidasu tabi jibun to kasanete  
Nani wo sureba kagayakeru no darou  
Doko ni yukeba deaeru no darou  
Itsu ni nareba kawareru no darou  
Naze ni koko wa konna ni tsumetain darou**_

Yakitsuku taiyou shiroi hada wo kogashi  
Akireru hodo ni sawagidashitain da  
Shikakui mado no soto ni hontou wa itsumo  
Tsure dashite hoshikatta migite

Nani hitotsu to shite nakusou to shinai  
Boku ni wa nanimo tsukameru hazu ga nai  
Tatoe ushinatta to shitemo sagashidasu koto no dekiru hidarite

Fukou kidori mada tatakaeru sa  
Hitotsu futatsu koukai wo tsumiage  
Kizuke kizuke kokoro kuyuru oto  
Namida biyori tsurasa wa nukumori ni kawaru

Yakitsuku taiyou natsu iro ni kogashi  
Akireru hodo ni sawagidashitain da  
Koko dewa kyou mo mata kinou kurikaesu  
Daiji na mono wo sagashi mayotta hibi wa  
Keshite muda na koto nanka ja nain da  
Boku no endo rooru no tochuu  
Sukuriin ni se wo mukeru boku

Parte inferior do formulário

Nessa hora a galera entrou em delí,no fim da música,eu vi uma coisa que me deixou totalmente vi a Sakura lá,mas ela estava beijando o Fantasma Vivo,ou melhor o de sair da boate,ainda pude ouvir um trecho da ''Sakura Mau Kisetsu Ni''.

_**Kimi ga mienakute  
Boku mo mienakunatte  
Konna ni mo soba ni itano ni  
Kimi to sugoshita hibi  
Atari mae na mekumori wa kieta...**_

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 4

Vocabulário:  
1-Aniue:irmão


	5. 5:Sakura Mau Kisetsu Ni

**Capítulo 5-Sakura Mau Kisetsu Ni**

Tranquei a porta do meu quarto,peguei meu MP4 e comecei a escutar a ''Sakura Mau Kisetsu Ni''.

_**Kimi ga mienakute  
Boku mo mienakunatte  
Konna ni mo soba ni itano ni  
Kimi to sugoshita hibi  
Atari mae na mekumori wa kieta.**_

Natsu ni koi wo shite  
aki ni yori soi  
Fuyu wo koete sakura mau haru  
omoi yo  
Sore chigau nante.

Kimi no futekusareta kao ga daisuki de  
wazato okorasete wa atama wo ikai nadete ryou hoho wo karukutsu neru no  
Marude "Arifureta koi no uta" no youna sore wa futari dake no nakanaori no aizu.

Boku wa katachibakari wo oimotomete  
kanjin na mono ga mienakunatteta.

Boku ga miteta no wa tonari de hohoemu kimi janakattanda yo ne.

Kimi ga mienakute  
Boku mo mienakunatte  
Konna ni mo soba ni itano ni

Tsukuri egao bakkari no kimi ni kizukenakatta  
Gomen ne.

Hohaba wo awaseyou to ikigirerasu wo kimi ni  
Sokudo wo awaserate ageraru nakatta  
Kaerimichi wa, ima wa, futatsu.

"Nee, dokoka de sa kimi mo kono sakura wo mieteiru no (kana)"

Kimi wa "sayonara" wo iidasenai mama  
konna nakigao wa mitakoto ga nakute  
Konna toki dou sureba ii ka  
wakaranai boku wa  
(Tada) kimi no te wo nigiru.

Soredemo "Gomen ne" tte waraou to suru  
Kimi no ekubo ni tamaru shizuku wa umi to nari  
Tobenai bishoumere na tori wa boku.

Itsumo (sa)

Kimi wa boku wo mitekureteta yo ne

Tsuki wa boku no (kotoba wo) aoi sakana to terashi  
Kimi wo tsumete iku

Takusan no gomen ne wo, takusan no daisuki wo  
Takusan no mekumori wo, takusan no namida wo  
Takusan no omoide wo, takusan no mainichi wo  
Takusan no boku wo, takusan no kimi yo.  
"Mata aeru yo ne"

Após escutar a música,eu me lembrei daquele dia.O dia em que eu conheci a Sakura

_FLASHBACK_

Era apenas o primeiro dia de aula.Não havia nada de interresante.Só havia senpais na minha sala e nenhum novato.A aula já estava com cinco minutos de eu conclui que a primeira aula era do meu MP4 e comecei a escutar ,para infelicidade geral da nação,o Kakashi-sensei chega.E com ele chega uma aluna nova.  
-Pessoal,gostaria de apresentar a vocês a nova favor,se apresente.  
-Ohayo,meu nome é Haruno Sakura,sou da cidade de Yokohama, que esse colégio seja o que eu espero.

Depois que a novata chegou,não sei como,mas ela se sentou do meu lado e viu eu cantando ''Sakura Mau Kisetsu Ni''

-Kimi ga mienakute  
Boku mo mienakunatte...  
-...Konna ni mo soba ni itano ni  
-Ei,garota,como você sabe que eu tô escutando Ayabie?  
-Eu conheço quando alguém canta Ayabie,pois eu amo essa banda.

Eu acabei de conhecer uma garota que é fã do Ayabie igual a á que temos algo em comum?

FLASHBACK OFF

Não sei,mas aquele dia foi muito a partir daí que eu me apaixonei pela pensei que não ia me apaixonar por ninguém,mas ela acabou surgindo na minha vida e acabou mudando tudo.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 5


	6. 6:A festa e uma Sakura bêbada

**Capítulo 6-A festa e uma Sakura...bêbada?**

Já se passou um mês desde que a Sakura terminou esse tempo,muitas coisas aconteceram.O Naruto pediu a Hinata em cantou a música ''Hinata'' do Ayabie e depois ela aceitou na **as** brigas entre Naruto e Neji aumentaram.A Stephanie começou a namorar com o tako do Itachi depois que ela deu um fora no Kazuharo.  
E a Karin...depois que ela arruinou o meu namoro com a Sakura,ela tentou dar em cima de mim várias vezes,e tudo o que eu fazia era torcer o pesçoco dela,sendo que em uma das vezes,eu quase a matei,mas eu não a matei porque o Suigetsu,o seu fiel escudeiro,conseguiu tirar **as** minhas mãos do pescoço daquela piranha retardada.  
E agora eu estou aqui,sentado debaixo da sombra da cerejeira do colégio,pensando no que eu vou fazer de agora em diante.

-Sasuke-kun!!!  
-Ohayo,Stephanie.O que você tá fazendo aqui?Eu pensei que você ia ficar com o Itachi.  
-É,mas eu vim aqui te falar uma coisa.  
-E o que é?  
-Eu vou dar uma festinha no sábado,e eu queria saber se você vai.  
-Eu não sei se eu vou,Stephanie.  
-A Sakura vai nessa festa.E aí,vai ou não vai?

Peraí...se a Sakura vai nessa festa,lógico que eu não vou perder essa oportunidade!!!Pensei um pouco e mandei a resposta:

-Eu vou nessa festa.E outra:A minha banda vai tocar lá!  
-Tá legal, conto com a sua presença.  
-Valeu,Stephanie!!  
-De nada,Sasuke-kun.

Na cantina,eu me reuni com o pessoal da banda e falei que nós íamos tocar na festa da Stephanie.  
-Nós vamos mesmo?-Naruto falava de boca cheia,já cuspindo em cima do Gaara.  
-Naruto,deixa de ser BAKA!!!Peraí,se nós iremos tocar,até que vai ser legal,pois eu já tenho uma letra pronta e eu fiz essa em cima da letra que o Sasuke escreveu.-Shikamaru ria da minha cara,achando que eu era um imbecil.  
-Nani?  
-Olha,Sasuke,você pode ter uma voz bonita,mas seu talento como letrista é...ZERO!!!-o tonto do Itachi concorda com o Shikamaru.  
Preferi não falar fato,eles têm razã uma negação como letrista.E olha que é só o Itachi e o Shikamaru que escrevem **as** letras da que eu sou um tako?

No dia da festa,acordei bem cedo.A ansiedade era tão grande que eu não pude aguentar ão,eu cantei a música ''A Vida É Minha'' do Hevo84.

_**Tantos medos eu calei  
Nesse mundo que não é só meu  
Me diz aonde estou  
Novos dias vão chegar  
Mas lembranças sei que vão mostrar  
O que restou em mim (2x)**_

Quando eu acordar  
Quero que esse medo vá embora  
Para nunca mais voltar  
Voltar a ser  
Aquilo que eu era antes  
De você aparecer

E arrancar todo o amor que eu tinha  
Deixar em paz, pois a vida é minha  
Pois a vida é minha!

Tantos medos eu calei  
Nesse mundo que não é só meu  
Me diz aonde estou  
Novos dias vão chegar  
Mas lembranças sei que vão mostrar  
O que restou em mim (2x)

Quando eu acordar  
Quero que esse medo vá embora  
Para nunca mais voltar  
Voltar a ser  
Aquilo que eu era antes  
De você aparecer

E arrancar todo o amor que eu tinha  
Deixar em paz, pois a vida é minha!

Quando eu acordar  
Quero que esse medo vá embora  
Para nunca mais voltar  
Voltar a ser  
Aquilo que eu era antes  
De você aparecer

E arrancar todo o amor que eu tinha  
Deixar em paz, pois a vida é minha  
Pois a vida é minha!

Pois a vida é minha!

E aí o Itachi apareceu na porta do meu quarto com uma vassoura na mão.  
-SASUKE,SEU BAKA DOS INFERNOS!!!DÁ PRA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA,BOKE[1]?AINDA SÃO 05:30 DA MANHÃ!!!E EU QUERO DORMIR!!!  
-Por que você não pega a vassoura e vai voar,Bruxa de Salém?  
O resultado disso tudo foi uma vassourada na minha cara e um lindo galo na cabeç noite,na festa,quando eu fui me reunir com o pessoal a banda,vi que eu era o único integrante,que,além de estar sobrando,estava segurando uma vela,nã tava segurando um castiç minha frente estavam:o dobe e a Hinata,Gaara e Chieko,Shikamaru e Ino,Neji e Ten Ten...e por último,Itachi e Stephanie,a dona da casa.  
-Nossa,Sasuke,quem diria,o garoto mais cobiçado do colégio segurando vela!!!-é claro que a Chieko não perdeu por essa,pois ela estava se vingando de mim por eu ter derrubado tinta no cabelo dela na semana retrasada.  
-É,né?!-respondi secamente,e logo depois eu chamei a galera da banda,pois nós íriamos tocar naquele momento.

E então,fomos pra um palco improvisado.

-Não se esqueçam que viemos aqui ,nada de aqui é sério.  
-Tudo bem,teme.Nós já entendemos.-pelo menos,o Naruto se mostrou sério.

E lá fomos nós tocar.

-Olá pra todos vocês,nós somos a banda Consequência,é claro que vocês nos conhecem,mas pra quem não nos conhece,estamos aqui nos apresentando primeiro.E nós iremos tocar agora o nosso primeiro sucesso,''Apology''!!!(N/A:Nessa fic,a banda do Sasuke é uma das bandas mais famosas do Japão.)

_**Sweat drips in my eyes…screams of lost we cry  
Tonight **__**you**__** are everything to me…**__**you**__**'re everything  
**__**You**__**'re everything to me no more  
**__**As**__** I wake from this perfect dream  
I'll escape from Eden's walls; I can not stay and live this lie  
For I must think only of myself**_

and to think that _**you**__** would not be  
Scared or surprised if I had severed all  
These ties  
This is the end…**_

I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight,  
Help me get over _**you**__****_

I feel so numb to see this bitter  
(It has come to this)  
End of beautiful illusions  
(One last kiss)  
Broken pieces will not mend to  
Save our past now

I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight,  
Help me get over _**you**__**  
One last false apology,  
Help me get over **__**you**__****_

Now we must let go…urgency  
Overwhelms me _**as**__** I must restrain  
My flood of tears  
I refuse to be slave to your false  
Beauty again…**_

I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight,  
Help me get over _**you**__**  
One last false apology,  
Help me get over **__**you**__****_

In my mind  
Blood drips from your eyes  
A beautiful  
Last goodbye

Depois que a nossa banda tocou,eu vi que a Sakura estava bebendo aos não é nada bom,já que só tomando um copo de vodka,ela se embriaga só falar nisso,que ela logo se aproximou.E ela tava 100% bêbada.

-Ora,se não é o meu namorado.O que você tá fazendo aqui sozinho,Sasuke-kun?  
-Sakura,eu não posso responder agora,porque você tá chapada,garota.É melhor você se sentar em um canto e repousar um pouco.  
-Sasuke-kun,deixa de ser chato!!!-nesse instante,ela se aproximou de mim e acabou me beijando.Não perdi a oportunidade e acabei que nessa hora,eu abri apenas um olho e acabei vendo o Fantasma Vivo indo embora furioso da eu consegui afastar a Sakura,todo mundo olhava pra mim sorrindo,acahndo que eu consegui finalmente reconquistar a será que eu consegui mesmo?

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 6

**VOCABULÁRIO:  
boke:retardado**


	7. 7:Lembranças daquela noite

**Capítulo 7-Lembranças daquela noite**

Duas semanas se passaram desde aquela dia seguinte à festa,a Sakura me ligou pra dizer que eu a deixei embriagada,que eu acabei com o namoro dela,e me chamou de sem-vergonha e de todos os palavrões possíveis.E,hoje de manhã,liguei o som,coloquei na 120,12 pra ver se eu conseguia esquecer aquilo tudo.  
(Locutora):_Ohayo,para vocês ouvintes da 120,12!Eu sou Hanaoka Miwako e estamos começando com mais um programa líder de audiência,''Corações''!!!E hoje vamos começar o programa com Nakashima Mika e a música ''Sakurairo Maukoro''!!!  
__**Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori  
Osae kirenu mune ni tachi tsuku shiteta  
Wakabairo moyureba omoi afurete  
Subete wo miushinai anata he nagareta  
Meguru kigi tachi dakega  
Futari wo miteita no  
Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to  
Sotto oshie nagara  
Karehairo someteku anata no tonari  
Utsurui yuku hibi ga ai he to kawaru no  
Douka kigi tachi dake wa  
Kono omoi wo mamotte  
Mou ichido dake futari no uede  
Sotto ha wo yurashite  
Yagate toki wa futari wo  
Doko he yakonde yuku no  
Tada hitotsu dake tashikana ima wo  
Sotto dakishimeteita  
Yuki keshou madoe wa omoi hagurete  
Ashiato mo keshiteku otonaki itazura  
Douka kigi tachi dake wa  
Kono omoi wo mamotte  
"Eien" no naka futari todomete  
Koko ni iki tsudukete  
Meguru kigi tachi dakega  
Futari wo miteita no  
Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to  
Sotto oshie nagara  
Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori  
Anata he no omoi wo kamishimeta mama**_

E então eu me lembrei daquela noite que eu nunca esqueceria.A primeira vez eu eu transei com a Sakura.

_FLASHBACK_

Eu e a Sakura estavamos no meu forte naquela noite,sendo que até teve várias eu vi que a Sakura estava com muito ela não estava assustada com os trovõ outra coisa que a deixava com medo.

-Sakura,não tenha medo.Não vai acontecer nada,fique calma.  
-Mas eu tenho medo!!!-ela não parava de chorar pelo fato de estar muito nervosa.  
-Não chore,daisuki[1].Eu não vou te prometo.  
-Você...promete,Sasuke-kun?  
nunca te faria mal algum,Sakura.-e depois,tudo ocorreu da forma mais natural possí não ofereceu resistência nenhuma e deixou que seu corpo fosse meu por aquela que nós terminamos,a Sakura acabou adormecendo nos meus braços.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Depois dessa recordação,uma idéia me veio à cabeç irei fazer uma música pra que eu não pensei nisso antes?  
Na hora que eu fui pegar meu caderno de composições,eu escutei o barulho de uma bomba atômica do quarto do bem que ele não tava aqui dentro,porque senão eu me importei com o problema de gases desse tonto e fui pensar em fazer a música.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 7

**VOCABULÁRIO:**

1-Daisuki-querido(a)


	8. 8:Uma música

**Capítulo 9-O detalhe final**

E depois que a Chieko foi embora,foi só zoação.

-HAHAHAHA!!!O SASUKE TOMOU NO ESFINCTER!!!-Neji gritava e ria da minha cara.  
-Ei,respeito se aprende em casa,sabia,Neji?-Itachi se mete no meio pra me defender.O baka do Neji se cala na hora.

No dia seguinte,no colégio,antes da aula começar,eu encontrei a Chieko conversando com a Pucca-san,ou melhor,a representante da nossa ela me viu,foi em na minha direção com uma folha nas mãos.

-Aqui tá a letra da música,tako.-assim que eu olhei a letra,fiquei abismado.A Chieko é melhor do que o Gaara e o Itachi no quesito melhor letrista.  
-Arigatou,Chieko.  
-Nem me agradeça.Só fiz isso porque eu simpatizo muito com a Sakura.  
-Cadê a letra,teme?-nem percebi que o dobe se aproximou.  
-Tá aqui,dobe.-depois que o Naruto viu a letra,eu vi ele ficar boquiaberto.  
-TEME!!!  
-O que foi,baka?  
-CARACA!!!ISSO É MELHOR DO QUE **AS** LETRAS DO SHIKAMARU E DO ITACHI!!!  
-Eu sei,eu deixa de escândalo,que o sinal já tocou.-e para minha surpresa,eu vi a piranha retardada da Karin aos beijos com o Fantasma Vivo,ou Sai,ou seja-lá pra minha carteira e notei que tinha uma mensagem em cima.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 9


	9. 9:O detalhe final

**Capítulo 9-O detalhe final**

E depois que a Chieko foi embora,foi só zoação.

-HAHAHAHA!!!O SASUKE TOMOU NO ESFINCTER!!!-Neji gritava e ria da minha cara.  
-Ei,respeito se aprende em casa,sabia,Neji?-Itachi se mete no meio pra me defender.O baka do Neji se cala na hora.

No dia seguinte,no colégio,antes da aula começar,eu encontrei a Chieko conversando com a Pucca-san,ou melhor,a representante da nossa ela me viu,foi em na minha direção com uma folha nas mãos.

-Aqui tá a letra da música,tako.-assim que eu olhei a letra,fiquei abismado.A Chieko é melhor do que o Gaara e o Itachi no quesito melhor letrista.  
-Arigatou,Chieko.  
-Nem me agradeça.Só fiz isso porque eu simpatizo muito com a Sakura.  
-Cadê a letra,teme?-nem percebi que o dobe se aproximou.  
-Tá aqui,dobe.-depois que o Naruto viu a letra,eu vi ele ficar boquiaberto.  
-TEME!!!  
-O que foi,baka?  
-CARACA!!!ISSO É MELHOR DO QUE **AS** LETRAS DO SHIKAMARU E DO ITACHI!!!  
-Eu sei,eu deixa de escândalo,que o sinal já tocou.-e para minha surpresa,eu vi a piranha retardada da Karin aos beijos com o Fantasma Vivo,ou Sai,ou seja-lá pra minha carteira e notei que tinha uma mensagem em cima.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 9


	10. 10:As You Wish

**Capítulo 10-As You Wish**

Assim que eu me sentei na carteira,li a mensagem.

_Sasuke,preciso falar com você na hora do intervalo.É um assunto muito importante,e é preciso que você faça alguma coisa antes que seja tarde demais._

_**ASS:Stephanie.**_

No intervalo,fui me encontrar com a Stephanie,pra saber o que ela queria falar pra mim.  
-Stephanie o que você quer?  
-Sasuke,é o seguinte:a Sakura vai voltar pra Kanagawa daqui a três semanas.  
-NANI?-senti meus olhos se encherem de lá logo de enxugá-las,pois eu não queria que ninguém visse eu chorar.-Por que ela vai embora?  
-Sei lá...agora tem outra coisa que eu quero te falar:eu vi a música que a Chieko-san escreveu.  
-E o Kiko?  
-Sasuke,cala a boca e deixa eu terminar de falar,tako!!!-preferi ficar quieto.Não quero apanhar como eu apanhei na semana passada.  
-Pode continuar...  
-Bom...eu tenho um plano.

Depois que a Stephanie falou do plano,corri pra cantina pra repassar tudo pros bakas da banda.

-Deixa ver se eu entendi...-Naruto coçava a cabeça tentando se concentrar em minhas últimas palavras.-Ei,teme,dá pra repetir de novo o tal plano?  
-NARUTO SEU BAKA!!!-Gaara dava o terceiro tapa na cabeça do dobe.-Não venha se fazer de burro que eu sei que você entendeu tudo!!!  
-Tá,tá.Mas não precisava dar mais um tapa na minha cabeça!!!  
-Vamos parar com a discussão,bando de imbecis!!!A gente ensaia essa bendita música a partir de hoje!!!-Itachi interfere na discussão do ''casal'' e começa a limpar o salão.-Se vocês são amigos do tonto do Sasuke,ajudem!!!MAS NÃO DISCUTINDO!!!  
Em casa,fomos pra garagem ensaiar.O Naruto foi direto pro não entendi absolutamente nada.

-Dobe,o que você tá fazendo aí no teclado?  
-Teme,você esqueceu que sou que define o ritmo das músicas dessa banda?Se essa é uma música pra Sakura-chan,eu já sei o que fazer.  
-Repita,onegai?!  
-Não precisa, já entendi.-como sempre,o metido do Itachi se mete de novo.  
-Ninguém pediu sua opinião,metido!!!-mostrei o dedo do meio pro tako do meu irmã não preciso da opinião dele pra tudo.

**Duas semanas depois...**

Após muitas brigas,discussões,o Itachi quase mata todo mundo sufocado depois de um peido que ele soltou,enfim...depois de vários acontecimentos,conseguimos ensaiar essa dro...ops,quero dizer,música.

-ALELUIA!!!-Neji gritava escandalosamente,fazendo com que quase Shibuya inteira o escutasse-FINALMENTE TERMINOU ESSA TORTURA!!!  
-Não precisa gritar,filho da mãe!!!-essa era a terceira vez que o Shikamaru reclamava  
-Que tal se a gente fizesse um aquecimento?-me intrometi no meio da conversa  
-E que música a gente vai ensaiar hoje,teme-Naruto falava cuspindo em cima de mim pela enésima vez.  
-Vai ser a ''Hallelujah'' do 12012.

E pra ver se esse clima de discussão terminava,comecei a cantar a ''Hallelujah''.

_**Kono hitomi ga hikari wo nakushi  
kono ryoute ga ai ni natte mo**_

Haruka hatenaki sora no mukou made  
tsubasa hirogete habataku no darou

Mou jiyuu nante iranai to naki sora wo miagete tsugeta

Negai tsudzuke sora kara sosogu itami wa  
hitobito wo tsutsumi komu youni kobore  
kogoeru kono itami to kanashimi wo tsutsunda tsubetaku hohoemu ano bashou de.

Kono hitomi ga hikari wo nakushi  
kono ryoute ga ai ni natte mo

Moshimo hitotsu dake negai ga kanau nara kimi wa nani wo negau?

Nee? Ima wo nagareru jikan wa ato dore kurai aru no kamo  
dare mo wakaranai sou daro?

Sakebi tsudzuke machi ni hibiita negai wa  
uso shisa wo kaki kiesu kano youni kobore  
iki yuku kono itami to nozumi wo ataeta  
sono me wa tsubetaku taemanaku

Kumo no kire makara furi sosogu kizashi wa  
haha naru megami no youni tada kodoku de  
nayameru kono sekai ni yasuragi wo tsutaeta

I don't wanna believe. Just only want hallelujah.  
I don't wanna believe. Just only want hallelujah.

Kono hitomi ga hikari wo nakushi  
kono ryoute ga ai ni natte mo

Quando deu meia-noite,fiquei mim era ''Agora ou Nunca'',''Tudo ou Nada'',ou melhor dizendo:''ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE DEMAIS!!!''  
Me reuni com o pessoal da banda e fomos direto pra casa da Sakura.A Stephanie tá lá nos conforme o planejado...

-Ainda falta alguma coisa?-perguntou Itachi antes de prosseguirmos.  
-Não seu tako!!!Não tá faltando nada!!!Agora bora logo senão não vai dar,inferno!!!  
-Eu só fiz uma pergunta, pelo menos...VÊ SE NÃO GRITA!!!-e o chato do meu irmão me dá mais um soco na cara.

E lá fomos nó o trajeto,me recordei de tudo que aconteceu até agora.O beijo que a depravada da Karin me deu,arruinando meu relacionamento com a Sakura,o envolvimento da minha Sak-chan com o Fantasma Vivo,de título Sai,o beijo que a Sakura me deu quando tava embriagada,e agora...a mú na casa dela,tomei vergonha na cara e a chamei:

-SAKURA!!!-quando ela abriu a janela,seu semblante não era nada bom.  
-O que você quer,panaca?  
-Eu só quero que você me escute.-por incrível que pareça,ela parou por um momento só pra escutar o que eu tinha a dizer.  
-E o que você quer falar pra mim,incrível idiota?

E então,eu peguei o microfone e...

_**Life is meaningless without **__**you**__**  
Love can be such a beautiful torture  
My heart breaks **__**as**__** I long for **__**you**__**  
Love can be such lovely torture**_

I will climb the hills, draw my sword and take down  
Anyone who tries to stand in front of me  
Please know I'll never run away without _**you**__** in my arms  
One day lovers will dream of this undying kiss  
Not of Romeo or Juliet  
Stories told of our love will never die**_

I've slain the most unholy things, endured such terrific pain  
Finally I'll feel your caress again  
I've braved the cold and lonely seas, I have prevailed against the odds  
Then again...

I will climb the hills, draw my sword and take down  
Anyone who tries to stand in front of me  
Please know I'll never run away without _**you**__** in my arms  
One day lovers will dream of this undying kiss  
Not of Romeo or Juliet  
Stories told our love will never die**_

Will _**you**__** forgive what I've done to give **__**you**__** four white horses?**_

One day lovers will dream of this undying kiss  
Not of Romeo or Juliet  
Stories told our love will never die

Quando eu terminei de cantar a ''**As** **You** **Wish**'',eu respirei que ela nunca mais veria a minha ,achando que tudo isso foi em vão,eu vi a Sakura na porta da casa dela,junto com a Stephanie e a a vi chorando,e sem entender absolutamente nada,ela acabou pulando em meus braços,quase me derrubando.

-Sakura...  
-Sasuke-kun,por favor,me perdoa por ter lhe deixado!-acabei chorando também.A Sakura tava tão emocionada que eu também fiquei do mesmo jeito.  
-Que lindo teme!!!Você também tá chorando?!  
-Não,eu estou rindo...Você é mesmo um dobe,Naruto!!!Quem já viu macho chorar?!-nesse momento eu percebi que a Sakura estava rindo.  
-Você tá rindo do quê,Sakura?  
-Sasuke-kun,não me importa se você tá chorando ou rindo...o que me importa é que você é o meu Uchiha Sasuke e eu sou a sua única mulher.

E então,a Sakura me beijou e por incrível que pareça,começou a chover,e o mais incrível disso tudo é que hoje nós estamos completando um ano de namoro.E agora...eu me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo!

_**Só você me fez notar  
Da vida eu só levo um coração  
Só você me deu uma resposta  
E eu percebi que eu tinha tudo em volta**_

Mas desperdicei, não dei valor  
O mundo era perfeito pra nós dois  
Não vou me abandonar  
Nem deixar pra depois  
Talvez ainda esteja em tempo de recomeçar

Só se for  
Então vai ser pra vida inteira  
Assim dessa maneira  
Eu quero o teu amor  
Teu amor, só se for

FIM


End file.
